


Please knock

by LadyAruofElyonia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing Kink, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAruofElyonia/pseuds/LadyAruofElyonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev finds a surprise waiting for him on the other side of Yaku's door when he comes over one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please knock

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by this over at [ nsfw--hq](): 
> 
> “Yaku wearing long black socks with red varsity stripes that show off his calves and thighs, and Lev tells him to keep them on while he fucks him senseless” (Tea anon)
> 
> Enjoy~

Lev hurried up the stairs two at a time, barely containing his excitement as he headed for his boyfriend’s apartment. Unlocking the door, he took off his shoes as quick as he could, skipping down the hall in his socks to the bedroom door, throwing it open with a grin.

 “Morisuke! I brought your snacks on my way over for the…movies…” Lev’s voice trailed off as he noticed his boyfriend standing in the middle of his room, half turned in surprise at the sudden appearance of Lev.

“Lev! What have I told you about knocking?” Yaku crossed his arms over his chest, glaring up at Lev with disapproval and irritation. A pink flush had crept over his cheeks, but Lev didn’t focus on Yaku’s face, distracted by something else entirely.

“Morisuke, why are you wearing a skirt?” It came out softer than Lev planned, cat like eyes roaming up and down Yaku’s frame. Lev barely gave Yaku’s layered shirts a second glance, what caught his attention and held it was the grey skirt that Yaku wore. It hung to the middle of his thighs, leaving a gap between it and the tops of the black over the knee socks. He swallowed audibly, trying to meet Yaku’s eyes but drifting back down to the swaying motion of grey skirt.

“Morisuke, may…may I…”

Lev dropped down to his hands and knees, leaving the bag by the door as he crawled forward to kneel before Yaku. A blush painted itself across his face as he stared, breath coming deeply as he finally managed to meet Yaku’s eyes. One eyebrow rose as Yaku looked down at him, a light blush across his own cheeks but not as noticeable as Lev’s was.

“Please Morisuke, I want you. Right now. While you wear it, the skirt that is ah…”

Lev trailed off as Yaku sighed and closed his eyes, arms dropping from crossed over his chest to his hips. When he next opened them though, irritation had melted away into something deeper.

“Alright then.”

\--

Yaku sat down on the edge of his bed, half expecting Lev to pounce him then and there and get right to business, but he was surprised when Lev just knelt before him and stared.

Light touches starting at his ankle and working his way up to his thighs sent small shivers down Yaku’s back. He leaned onto his elbows the higher Lev got, raising one leg to set over Lev’s broader shoulder. Fingertips tracing nonsensical patterns on the lightly tanned gap of skin between skirt hem and the elastic of his sock sent another small shudder through him.

“Morisuke…” Lev practically breathed his name, pressing soft kisses on the inside of his exposed thighs, fingers stroking the outside of the raised one. He pressed his face forward, nuzzling deeper against Yaku’s thighs, cheek brushing the front of Yaku’s briefs where he was growing steadily harder, turned on by the surprisingly gentle movements of Lev’s fingertips.

Lev either did not notice the bulge or ignored it, drawing out from between his thighs, gently lowering the raised leg back down to the bed. With one knee between Yaku’s legs, it was easy for Lev to loom over Yaku. Contrary to the usual snarky comment and playfully possessive growling that usually would have accompanied Lev when he loomed, Lev began to kissing him with a gentleness Yaku didn’t realize he could have possessed for anything other than the occasional kitten that wandered over to him when they visited Kenma.

Long fingers undid Yaku’s black button-up, sliding it off of his shoulders to pool at his elbows. Contrary to what he thought would happen, Lev didn’t immediately go to jerk up his under shirt. Instead those fingers toyed at the hem, dipping just beneath it to run along the band of the skirt. Yaku flinched slightly as they brushed against the ticklish parts of his sides, but Lev’s fingers slowly climbed. They dipped behind him, stroking up along his back, tracing the muscles of his shoulders as they kissed.

Usually it was a heated affair, but tonight was different. Lev slowly worked their lips together, parting when he knew Yaku would gasp from a brush of calloused pads against a part of his skin and recapturing his lips with n smooth grace. It wasn’t until one hand ran back down to grope at his thigh and the other to wind itself in his slightly curly hair that Yaku felt Lev’s tongue swipe across his, asking permission to enter.

Lips parting, he shifted his weight to one arm, reaching down with the other to palm at Lev’s crotch. The breathy whine and rush of air Lev let out made Yaku smirk into the kiss, only to let out a hitch of his own as the hand in his hair slid down to tweak one nipple through his shirt. The fabric wasn’t coarse, but the texture and sudden sensation caused him to let out a small mewl as Lev continued. Not to be outdone, he squeezed and attempted to undo the button one handed. He would have succeeded if it hadn’t been for Lev taking his hand away and put it back at his side, pulling back from the kiss to look him square in the eye, gray-green to his own brown.

“Let me, please Morisuke let me.”

With a look that was most certainly _not_ petulant, Yaku conceded and leaned back on his elbows, legs parting as Lev settled back between them once more. Lifting the skirt, Lev sucked at the wet spot where the tip of his cock pressed against the fabric of his briefs. Yaku’s breath hitched as his briefs were tugged down just enough for Lev to duck his head underneath them and give Yaku’s cock a long, languid lick. One elbow kept Yaku’s thigh down, the fingers working at the base of his cock while the other hand held his other thigh down, an action made awkward until Yaku managed to wiggle his underwear down to his knees and kick it off into his room somewhere.

Lev kept at it though despite Yaku’s wiggling and squirming beneath him. When it got too much he pulled back, teasing the head with attention. He dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit, making sure to gently rub his thumb along the sensitive underside of the head (which earned him a delightful sounding moan pulled from the back of Yaku’s throat) until it was safe to take back into his mouth.

He worked carefully, taking his time as he sucked, using his tongue to trace along the vein on the underside, fingers flitting at the base and along Yaku’s hips. Listening carefully for the shorter breaths that Yaku would begin to take when he got closer to his orgasm, Lev pulled off at the first catch of breath that would trigger the chain reaction.

“Lev, why did you stop?”  Yaku felt embarrassed at the slight whine in his voice, but Lev had almost had him entirely in his mouth, nose just centimeters from brushing against the slight patch of hair he kept. Just thinking about the past times when Lev took him in his throat were enough to make his dick twitch in Lev’s light grip. His hips jerked up before he reined in control, lifting himself to his hands and looking down at Lev.

Spit shone lightly on Lev’s chin, his pupils large and dark, hiding most of the grey-green color of his irises. The hand not currently trailing fingers along his thighs was palming the crotch of his jeans, probably painfully tight by this point. Stretching out one of his legs, Yaku lightly toed his foot underneath Lev’s fingers and gently pressed against the bulge, eliciting a sharp intake of breath and a low whine. Lev’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned again when Yaku did it harder, fingers fumbling to catch at Yaku’s ankle and make it stop so he could catch his breath.

“I…Morisuke I want to do it, please may I do it?” Lev rose up onto his knees again, mindful of Yaku’s still outstretched leg as he pressed soft kisses against Yaku’s bare thighs, palming himself once more through his jeans. Taking a breath, Yaku nodded and Lev keened, springing up to his feet to wiggle out of his jeans, swearing softly at how long it took. Yaku set the black shirt off to one side and peeled out of the purple one, setting it alongside the black one to fold later, idly noting Lev stripping out of his t-shirt and cardigan to haphazardly throw them somewhere in the room. Reaching over to rifle in the bedside drawer for the bottle of lube they kept there, he felt the bed dip down and Lev shuffle behind him.

The taller pressed his warm body against his own and Yaku sighed, leaning back into it. Long arms wrapped around him as he pulled out the bottle of clear liquid. He could feel Lev’s erection press against his lower back as he took the bottle from him, popping the cap to pour a decent amount onto his palm.

“Could you raise it a little?”

Lev’s soft whisper into his ear took him by surprise, but he nodded and raised the grey fabric. Long fingers coated in the slick carefully dipped between his thighs, murmuring apologies about the chill.

“How do you want to do it, Morisuke?” The soft murmur was accompanied by a gentle kiss to the side of his neck, not hard enough to bruise-Yaku was particular about when and where Lev could leave kiss marks on his neck where people were more likely to see.

“Do you want to ride me? Should I take you on your knees? Or do you want to lie on your side?” Each question was followed by a soft peck to Yaku’s neck, circling around to the other side. Yaku softly groaned, lacing his fingers with Lev’s free hand and trailing his other back to feel up Lev’s thigh.

“S-Side…” His breath came quicker as Lev’s hand moved against the underside of his balls, one finger brushing against his taint. Lev kissed Yaku’s shoulder before they shifted to their sides. Lev managed to keep their hands laced together, trailing it up to lightly tease Yaku’s chest as he slid his dick in-between the smaller’s thighs. The head bumped up against Yaku’s sack and he made a small noise, hooking his ankles together to tighten the pressure.

 The hitch of Lev’s breath and following exhale against the back of his ear sent a shiver down his spine. Lev started to thrust slowly, drawing small moans as their cocks brushed together. He took his time in building up speed, running their linked hands as well as his free one over Yaku’s body. Lev fingered at the socks, running his finger between the elastic and Yaku’s skin. He hadn’t worn them long enough to leave deep imprints, but Lev’s trailing fingers found the grooves that were there. Those fingers worked their way upwards, skirting across his bared thighs dance across his waist and up to taunt pale pink nubs.

Lev’s other hand worked to turn Yaku’s face towards him so that they could kiss. He slotted their mouths together with surprising ease, grinding his hips into the backs of Yaku’s thighs to nudge his cock against Yaku’s, drawing small hitches of breath and gasps.

“Morisuke,” Lev’s breath was hot against his ear, panting as he thrust harder between Yaku’s clenched thighs. He squeezed them harder, drawing out a breathy whine. Yaku probably earned the nip to his ear but right at the moment he didn’t care.

“Morisuke, how close are you?”

“I’m close Lev, very close.” Yaku squeezed his thighs together again as Lev’s hands roamed further, faster. One teasing his nipples as the other wrapped itself around Yaku’s cock to firmly squeeze and stroke, pads of fingertips teasing his slit and the sensitive underside of the head. The combination drew louder, longer moans and he seized up, toes curling as he came into Lev’s hand. The pressure from Yaku’s stiffened legs drew Lev to his completion, spilling over and dripping onto sheets and skirt alike.

They lay there for a moment, Lev’s cock still between Yaku’s thighs. There was a mess that had to be cleaned up but for the moment neither of them cared. Lev wiped his hand on the sheets and rolled Yaku around so they were chest to chest, Yaku’s head nested beneath Lev’s chin. He was drowsy, but not so much that he couldn’t look up with a small smirk.

“So, skirts huh?”

Yaku could practically feel Lev’s face heat up above him, Lev’s face twisting into the pillow in a vain attempt to hide the blush creeping down his neck along with the soft white.  The arms around him tightened as Yaku shook from trying to hold his laughter in.

“Sh’up. It’s only ‘cause it was you I got so...” Came the mumbled reply with a half-assed roll of his hips. Yaku reached up to stroke at the soft silver bangs, tugging himself up the last few inches to give a kiss along Lev’s jawline.

“Well it answered the unasked question of did you like it, so all is good, my little kitten.”

Withdrawing his face from the pillow, Lev smiled back and leaned forward to give Yaku a proper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If I’m honest I really wanted to use the word 'petulant' and then a few things came up on my dash which led to Yaku in a skirt happening. Theeen it kinda got nsfw and so here we are <3
> 
> The forever not sorry,  
> Lady Aru


End file.
